Decisiones Importantes
by Akuma Sheryl
Summary: ¿Yamatto Ishida dejando su carrera? ¿Mimi Tachikawa renunciando al modelaje? ¿Acaso el mundo se puso de cabeza? ¿Alguien sabe que esta pasando? Ellos solo dicen que no hay nada del otro mundo... ¿Será realmente así?


_Disclaimer: Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su respectivo autor, yo solo hago esta historia por pura diversión y sin fines de lucro._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**.**

**.**

**Decisiones Importantes**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Es una gran oportunidad, Yamatto.

-Si… piensa en lo que significa para tu carrera.

Yamatto Ishida escuchaba pacientemente a los dueños de la disquera para la cual trabajaba.

-Se que es algo grande…

-¡Entonces no lo desperdicies! No hay segundas oportunidades en este medio y lo sabes.

-Ren, si pudieras entenderme…

-Lo intentamos, pero Satoshi y yo no comprendemos que es lo que te detiene… ¡Esto solo pasa una vez en la vida! ¿Tienes idea de cuantos jóvenes quisieran estar en tu lugar?

El rubio solo los miraba seriamente, aunque por dentro sintiera unas inmensas ganas de reírse; era claro que tanto Ren Takeuchi como Satoshi Matsumara no querían darse por vencidos y convencerlo de aceptar la propuesta de trabajo mas grande que podría tener en su carrera, era algo que les convenía a ambas partes del asunto, y, a pesar de que Yamatto no era ningún tonto, no podía hacerlo… tenía unos motivos muy fuertes.

Les dedico una vez mas una mirada de disculpa, ambos gerentes se imaginaban que era lo que venía.

-Lo tengo claro, sé que es una oportunidad única y me halaga que haya sigo elegido entre tantos para esto… pero no puedo aceptar.

Ren se llevo la mano al rostro y Satoshi golpeo la mesa del estudio con su puño… Ishida era realmente terco.

-Yamatto...- habló Satoshi lo mas calmado que pudo- Creo que hace mucho pasamos la etapa de "rebeldía musical", ya no eres un niño como para darte el lujo de hacer lo que te venga en gana, es una oportunidad de oro… nosotros hubiéramos querido tener esta oportunidad en nuestra época.

-¿En su época habían giras mundiales?- inquirió sarcástico.

-¡No nos provoques!- exclamó Ren- Que te llevemos entre veinte y veinticinco años no nos hace viejos.

-Pues comparándolos conmigo… si.

Suspiraron, tratando de no perder la poca paciencia que les quedaba gracias a la estrellita de Yamatto Ishida… no entendían su negativa, su llamada "etapa de rebeldía" la había superado a los diecisiete, ahora ya tenía veinticuatro… ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba a ese ocurrente muchacho?

-Volviendo al tema central… giras mundiales como la que te acaban de ofrecer y además por un periodo de un par de años no se presentan todos los días Ishida… piénsalo, ¡Esto sería la cima de tu carrera!

-Sería la cima de tu disquera, Satoshi- aclaró el rubio- Admítanlo, les daría gran prestigio si hiciera la gira mundial y se escuchara por todos los medios que en esta disquera fueron mis primeros pasos.

Ren y Satoshi se miraron de reojo, secretamente habían sido descubiertos, aun no era del todo cierto.

-No es solo eso Yamatto- habló Matsumara- No solo es por nuestra conveniencia, esto es por ti, nosotros te hemos visto crecer como artista y dar tus primeros, nos sentimos orgullosos de ver en lo que te has convertido y queremos que triunfes, queremos que todos conozcan tu talento como cantante y que alcances la fama y el reconocimiento que te mereces, nos sentiríamos mas que satisfechos al ver que todo nuestro esfuerzo de los años que trabajamos contigo han valido la pena… queremos que vueles mucho mas alto de lo que cualquiera de nosotros lo hizo antes.

Yamatto estaba apunto de ceder… conocía perfectamente a ese par como para saber que todo lo que había dicho Satoshi había sido verdad, y para ser sincero, él también quería aceptar, tal vez esa oportunidad no se le presentara jamás y solo tenía ese momento para hacer lo que le gustaba, pero había algo mucho mas importante que su carrera, mas importante que su vida incluso.

_Ella._

-Créanme que lo entiendo, pero…

-No lo entiendes- interrumpió Takeuchi- Ahora no sabes lo que es, pero cuando quieras retomar tu carrera te darás cuenta que será mucho mas difícil llegar hasta donde estas ahora y querrás regresar el tiempo y saber que hubiese pasado si considerabas la oportunidad de oro en tu carrera.

Hubo un silencio general.

-¿Realmente te afecto mucho, no Ren?- cuestiono Yamatto entre divertido y serio.

-No juguemos al gato y al ratón que ya estamos muy grandes… las cosas son muy sencillas, o lo tomas o lo dejas, son tus únicas opciones Yama, pero debes pensar en tu futuro y en que tal vez no se presente algo así jamás en tu carrera.

-Lo sé, lo analice antes y ahora, entiendo que es muy importante y es una gran oportunidad en mi corta carrera y que es un lujo que me hayan elegido a mi para una gira tan importante teniendo una corta experiencia en conciertos tan grandes.

Los dos mayores se miraron entre si.

-¿Entonces…?- preguntaron a la vez.

Yamatto los miro con una sonrisa.

-No puedo aceptarlo.

Tanto Satoshi como Ren querían arrancarse los cabellos por la desesperación…

¿Acaso ese chico no sabía razonar?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡No es cierto!

-Si lo es.

-¡No puede se posible!

-Una vez más, si lo es.

-¡No!

-Que si.

-¡No! ¡No! Esto debe ser una broma, si, esto es un sueño, esto no esta pasando y solo es un muy mal sueño del cual despertare en cualquier momento… ¡Dime que esto es un sueño, Mimi!

La castaña solo sonreía tierna y divertidamente, acababa de dar la mala noticia a su jefa y amiga, Deyanira de La Vega.

-Lo siento, Deya, pero la decisión ya esta tomada.

La joven de La Vega intento no gritar con desesperación… era lógico, su mejor modelo y amiga acababa de renunciar a viajar a Francia a la pasarela mas importante de todos los tiempos.

-¡Oh vamos, Meems!- exclamaba Deyanira- Piénsalo muy bien y con claridad… ¡Esto sería tu impulso al mundo del modelaje profesional!

-Créeme que me halaga tu propuesta y se que posiblemente me arrepienta en unos años, pero…

-Pero no tendrías de que arrepentirte si la aceptaras y dejaras de darme todo tipo de excusas increíbles; por que déjame decirte, querida, que para ser tú éstas excusas son demasiado patéticas, te creía con mas potencial para "el arte de engañar".

-¿Qué no se le llama mentira?- pregunto divertida.

-¡Calla! Para nosotras es un arte, o dime tu… ¿Cuándo has visto que un hombre sea un buen mentiroso?

-Pues… Yamatto siempre le miente a Taichi cuando pregunta como se le ve su camisa a cuadros roja con amarilla y hasta ahora no se ha dado cuenta que esa cosa debió enterrarla hace dos siglos.

-Es verdad… Yagami tiene un gusto horrendo para vestirse… ¿Cuándo has visto a un hombre que convine azul marino, marrón y negro? ¡Que insulto a la moda y a mi perfecta visión estilística!

Mimi rió suavemente… Deyanira era un caso perdido, era obvio que ella y Taichi Yagami nunca se llevarían bien; algo comprensible ya que después del altercado del mes pasado, en el que él la insulto y ella lo hecho de su desfile, no podían ni verse a la cara… era en serio, ambos tenían en sus oficinas una foto del otro con mas de diez dardos cada día… eso es odio puro.

-Escuche la palabra "moda" y el apellido "Yagami"… ¿Qué están hablando de mi novio?

Sora Takenouchi se hacia presente en la pequeña y acogedora oficina, como representante y mejor amiga de Mimi debía estar en ese preciso momento en que ella iba a renunciar a su mas grande sueño por una fantasía incluso mas grande e importante que su propia vida… era consciente de que a Mimi le dolía en el alma abandonar algo por lo había luchado tanto y que además adoraba hacer, pero sus motivos eran demasiado fuertes y, aunque ella la entendía, sabía que no era fácil.

La pelirroja se acerco un poco más hasta llegar al lado de Mimi.

Deyanira la miro seriamente.

-Dime que no sabías que NUESTRA Meems iba a renunciar y juro que no te destruiré socialmente, Takenouchi- amenazó.

Sora rió de buena gana… a de La Vega siempre le gusta jugar de esa forma cuando estaba molesta.

-¡Wow! ¡Que miedo! Deyanira de La Vega combinará azul y marrón en mi ropa y seré la burla de toda la ciudad, ¡Que horrible destino!

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Que sacrilegio acaban de escuchar mis bellos y perfectos oídos! No soy tan cruel para combinarte esos horribles colores, Sora de mi alma, a lo mucho hubiera usado turquesa y celeste.

-Me alegro- respondió divertida- Y de qué se supone que hablaban.

-De mi irrevocable renuncia al desfile francés de la próxima semana- respondió Mimi.

-¡Por favor, nena! Ayúdame a convencer a la alocada Meems que esto es una locura y que no debe renunciar a algo tan importante y valioso como este desfile… ¡Piénsenlo! Serías la envidia de medio mundo, ¡Hasta de la misma Britney Spears!

-Me conformaría con ser la envidia de mis enemigas, y aún así… no.

-¡Oh Paris Hilton! ¡Perdónala por que no sabe lo que hace!- exclamó dramáticamente.

Mimi y Sora rieron un poco mas alto… las ocurrencias de Deyanira eran únicas.

-No hay necesidad de involucrar celebridades.

-Si pensaras con la cabeza en lugar de hacerlo con quien sabe que, no estaríamos en esta situación… ¡Es Francia! ¡Paris!… tu entrada al mundo de las pasarelas y un boleto sin fin al éxito… ¡¿Qué puede ser mejor que esto, querida Meems?

Ambas jóvenes se miraron entre sí, fue una mirada llena de complicidad y con un poco de burla, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Deyanira… algo le estaban ocultando y ella quería saberlo en ese mismo momento.

-Muy bien, "right now", es decir, ya mismo van a explicarme que sucede aquí, ¡Y no me digan que nada! ¡Herede la intuición de mi abuela Constanza y la inteligencia de mi bisabuela Elisa!

-¿Y el sarcasmo lo heredaste de…?- pregunto Sora divertida.

-¡Solo díganme que ocurre!

-Lo siento- se disculpo Mimi sonriendo- Tal vez en un par de meses pueda decirte lo que en realidad sucede, pero por ahora no, Deya, lo lamento mucho.

La mayor las observo analíticamente, para luego dedicarles una triste sonrisa.

-Me hubiera gustado haber heredado el poder de convencimiento de mi padre… con justa razón abandone la abogacía, pero bueno… quisiera tenerte en el desfile, no obstante, si tu dices que hay algo mas importante que esto yo te creo y respeto tu decisión, solo que… ¡Te voy a extrañar muchísimo! ¡Mucho más que al barniz de uñas que estoy segura que no me devolviste!

Mimi sonrió conmovida, dándole un muy fuerte y posiblemente ultimo abrazo.

-Yo también te voy a extrañar mucho, pero estoy haciendo lo correcto… y con respecto a tu barniz, si te lo devolví… ese color no iba con el color de mis ojos.

-¡Por el peinado de Michael Jackson que en paz descanse! ¿Acabas de insinuar que yo, Deyanira de La Vega Rivas y Rivas, NO eligió un color adecuado de uñas? ¡Nunca dudes de mi buen criterio en colores, querida!

-Realmente voy a extrañar todo esto… nos veremos luego, Deya- se despidió soltándose del abrazo y caminando hacia la salida.

-Si alguna vez quieres regresar… mis puertas estarán más que abiertas y mis vestidos más que listos para que lo estrenes y uses.

-Espérame… por que te aseguro que volveré.

Mimi fue la primera en salir… Sora permaneció un poco más con Deyanira.

-Si tan siquiera escucho la palabra "renuncio" de tu boca te juro que no me contengo y publico la foto de Yagami con camisa rosa y shorts amarillo patito.

-Tranquila, yo no pienso abandonarte ahora… necesitarás mi ayuda mas de lo que crees- dijo caminando hacia la salida- Y con respecto a Taichi… creo que nada de lo que hagas podrá humillarlo mas de lo que él ya lo hizo.

Ambas rieron divertidas.

-Eso ni dudarlo, cariño. ¡Nos vemos!

Cuando Sora y Mimi se hallaron fuera de a oficina de Deyanira y ella ya no pudiera oírlas soltaron esas risas contenidas desde que la conversación inició.

Deyanira de La Vega era todo un caso… y ellas estaban más que encantadas de trabajar a su lado.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Me he perdido de algo?

Los tres hombres dentro del estudio voltearon sus rostros al portador de aquella inconfundible y, en ciertas ocasiones, molesta voz.

-Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero… ¡Que bueno que apareces, Yagami!- exclamo Ren.

-A mí también me alegra verte, Ren- respondió con alegría fingida- ¿Qué puede ser más divertido que verte destrozar tu estudio por las chiquilladas de "Matt"?

-No te respondo como debería por que no tengo tiempo para esto.

-¡Deja las niñerías de lado, Ren! ¡Esto es serio!- interrumpió Satoshi- Taichi… haznos un favor y dile a Yamatto que no sea tan estúpido de desperdiciar una oportunidad como la que le acaban de ofrecer… y hazlo antes de que tu amigo me provoque un paro cardiaco por el disgusto.

-¿Te daría un paro cardiaco? ¿Podría grabarlo? ¡Sería la sensación de Internet!

Tanto Ren como Satoshi lo miraron con ojos asesinos… si no hubiera testigos, sería la escena perfecta para un crimen, más concretamente… un homicidio.

Y siendo aún más específicos.

El homicidio de Taichi Yagami.

-Solo bromeaba, que sensibles están hoy- comento despreocupado.

-¿Por qué seguimos pidiéndole ayuda?- cuestiono Ren- Es más que obvio que no deja de ser un niño inmaduro, no se puede razonar con él.

-Pues este niño inmaduro hizo que la estrella aquí presente firmara el 50% de los contratos, mientras que tu solo logras que llegue a tiempo a ensayar, eso sin contar las veces que te desobedece y hace lo que quiere… ¿Quieres que te recuerde por que me siguen pidiendo ayuda?

-¡Yagami, te voy a…!

-A dar la razón- todos miraron incrédulos a Satoshi- ¿Qué? ¿Me dirán que no es cierto? Yagami es el único que pone en cintura a este atarantado rebelde sin causa.

-¡Hey! Yo sigo aquí- intervino ofendido.

-Y por que tu eres el único que lo podría convencer hasta de comerse una araña, te pedimos, Taichi, que no lo dejes cometer una tontería como esta.

-¿Comerías una araña si te lo dijera?- preguntó Taichi fuera de la platica.

-Si me dieras tus órganos como garantía si es que algo me pasara… podría pensarlo.

-¡Presten atención!- exclamo Ren furioso.

-¡Que genio! ¿Cómo te soporta tu mujer?- nuevamente lo mataban y sepultaban con la mirada- Bien, me callo.

-Solo convence a Yamatto y lárgate… juro que si te veo cinco minutos mas de verdad creeré que la estupidez es contagiosa.

-Entonces la impaciencia también lo sería, y como no quiero morir haciendo hígado como tú mejor termino con esto ya.

Ren rodó los ojos y Satoshi sonrió con gusto… ese tipo de encuentros era lo que mas le divertía de Taichi.

-Bien… con todo lo que oído y la desesperación evidente en sus rostros debo suponer que Yamatto ya les dijo que no ira de gira, ¿Verdad?

-¿Qué puedes hacer?- preguntó Satoshi.

-Analizando todo con sumo cuidado y tomando en cuenta los deseos de mi amigo y su conveniencia solo puedo decir…

Todos lo miraron expectantes.

-Respeten su decisión… todo lo que hagan será nulo y en vano.

Ambos ejecutivos no sabían si sacarse los ojos entre si o sacárselos a Yagami.

¿Qué clase de respuesta era esa?

-¡¿Cómo puedes decirnos eso? ¡Se supone que debes ver sus intereses!

-¿Qué puedo hacer si no quiere hacerlo? No puedo apuntarlo con un arma y obligarlo.

-¿Crees que eso funcionaría?- preguntó Matsumara cansado.

-Desaparece de mi vista Yagami… hazlo antes de que cometa un crimen y tu seas el protagonista del lamentable incidente.

Ninguno de los jóvenes lo pensó dos veces y emprendieron su partida… era eso o terminar siendo las victimas de la desesperación de Ren Takeuchi.

-Los veré en unos días chicos, adiós- se despidió Yamatto.

-¿Por qué no me convertí en doctor? lamento Ren en voz alta, causando una sonrisa a su compañero.

A fuera ya del edificio, Yamatto y Taichi se reían como si hubieran hecho la mejor de sus travesuras de niños… y en parte así era.

-¿No les viste la cara? ¡Ni un millón de dólares hubiera pagado la expresión de Ren!- reía el castaño.

-Si… me hubiera gustado verte grabando el paro cardiaco se Satoshi.

-Tal vez… le serviría a Takeru ya que esta estudiando medicina.

-Tienes razón, y el titulo perfecto sería "Una razón por la cual un hombre puede sufrir un paro cardiaco"- ahora era el turno del ojiazul de reír.

-Si, ¡Hasta podríamos venderlo!

-¡Deja las tonterías!-exclamo golpeándolo en el hombro.

-Bueno ya, era solo una idea… mejor vamos de una vez, de seguro Sora y Mimi nos han de estar esperando y sabes que tipo de quejas nos dan cuando llegamos aunque sea unos minutos tarde.

-Por supuesto… y alégrate… el discurso no lo tienes que soportar tú en tu departamento.

-Si… hay tantas veces que no deseo ser tú.

-Te odio, Yagami.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Me dio demasiada pena dejar a Deyanira sola con el desfile- comentaba Mimi.

-A mi me hubiera encantado ver la expresión de esa bruja cuando renunciaste… ¡Hubiera sido un digno espectáculo! Créeme que si algo le sucediera me arrepentiría de no haberlo presenciado.

-Tai… todos sabemos que la odias… no hacia falta la especificación- aclaró Yamatto.

-Lo sé, solo quería dejarlo en claro- respondió sonriendo.

-¿Podemos dejar de lado a Deyanira por un segundo? A Mimi le dio pena dejarla y tu estas riéndote como si fuera un chiste.

-Sora tiene razón, además no se de que te alegras… tu novia aún trabaja con ella y tendrás que verla.

-El solo saber que paso un rato desagradable me da la suficiente fuerza para soportar su insufrible ego como por un año.

-Tú nunca cambiarás- dijo Sora divertida.

-Pero con todo y eso aún me quieres.

-Y ruega por que lo siga haciendo… nadie que un poco de sentido común te aceptaría en su vida- atacó el rubio.

-Y tú agradece que Mimi tenga el ego casi tan alto como el tuyo sino no habría forma de soportarte.

-Chicos- los llamaron ellas.

-Tal vez Sora debería ir al oculista o al psicólogo, no entiendo que es lo que esta mal, si su vista o su cabeza.

-Y Mimi lo que obviamente tiene mal es el gusto… mira que elegirte como novio, algo no debe estar bien en su cabeza.

-Es lo que todos dijeron cuando tu y Sora anunciaron su compromiso.

-¡Chicos! ¿Quieren armar un escándalo en pleno café? Si es así díganmelo y les aseguro que luego de que acabe con ustedes ni los policías querrán arrestarme- amenazó Sora.

Taichi y Yamatto callaban, parecían un par de niños regañados por su madre, pero no se atrevieron a replicar, cuando Sora estaba enojada era más peligrosa de lo que cualquiera podría imaginarse, vivo recuerdo de ello fue el día que salieron a cenar y una chica le coqueteo al mayor de los Yagami… la pobre chica termino con el brazo roto, el ojo morado e incontables moretones por todas las partes de su cuerpo, y Sora… ella termino tranquilamente en su casa debido a que en ese "estado" ningún policía quiso detenerla ni llevarla a una delegación.

¿Alguien cree que Yamatto y Taichi serían tan idiotas como para hacerla enojar?

-Mi amor, tu amiga acaba de amenazarme… ¿No vas a decirle nada?- pregunto Yamatto.

-Por supuesto- respondió sonriendo- Muchas gracias, Sora, estoy muy fatigada como para hacerlo yo.

-¡Oye, se supone que debes apoyarme!

-Que tal así.

Se acercaron lo suficiente para un rápido pero apasionado beso.

Taichi fue el único en quejarse.

-Cuando hagan ese tipo de cosas por favor manténganos al margen, nadie quiere ser testigo de sus manifestaciones de amor.

-Deja de quejarte, al fin y al cabo tu haces lo mismo- replico Ishida.

Siguieron hablando de trivialidades, nada de importancia realmente, planes a futuro, nuevos trabajos, antiguas aventuras, nuevos proyectos… todo iba perfecto hasta que el móvil de Sora interrumpió la conversación.

Claramente en la pantalla se pudo apreciar el nombre de "Hikari Yagami".

-¿Qué pasó, Hikari?... ¿Qué tan grave?... Ah, solo eso… No tienes nada de que preocuparte, todo saldrá bien… No es algo tan importante pero si te hace sentir mejor iré yo misma a arreglar ese detalle… tranquila, no es tu culpa… no hay de que, nos vemos.

-¿Paso algo malo, amor?- habló Yagami con preocupación.

-No es nada- aclaró- Solo Hikari ago alarmada por que llamó a la florería y dijeron que no tendrían las orquídeas como centros de mesa para el día de nuestra boda.

-¿No es eso algo alarmante? ¿No se supone que todas las chicas quieren que ese día sea perfecto?- preguntó el ojiazul.

-La boda será en un mes, todavía hay tiempo para planear bien las cosas… y con respecto al día perfecto, ese lo será tan solo por que uniré mi vida a la persona que amo.

-¿Lo ves, Yamatto? Si le dijeras cosas como esas a Mimi ella no pensaría en abandonarte- dijo Taichi.

-Y Si fueras tú el que lo dijera Sora no tendría que hacerlo por ti.

-¡Muy bien, pleitistas! No quiero presenciar un futura pelea amistosa… y de todos modos y yo nos vamos, Yagami- todos la observaron- Tenemos que ir a arreglar ese asunto de las flores cuanto antes, amor.

-¿Y por que tengo que ir yo, Sora?- inquirió inocentemente Taichi.

-Por que tu eres el novio, genio- respondió Ishida con rapidez- Aunque si quieres le digo a Jou que acompañe a Sora y que el se case con ella, la idea le fascinaría.

No es que Taichi Yagami sea una persona celosa, o que Jou Kido alguna vez hubiese tenido algún interés no amistoso con Sora, pero… la sola idea de que alguien que no fuera él se acerca a su novia con la idea de hacer algo mas que hablar lo enfurecía demasiado… y mas aún por que ella iba a convertirse en su esposa.

-Vamos Sora… no quiero quedarme al lado de Yamatto un segundo más.

-Eso debería decirlo yo.

-Adiós muchachos… sigan disfrutando de este día.

-Adiós amiga- se despidió la ojimiel- Y disculpa que no pueda ir yo contigo, te acompañare a escoger todo lo demás.

-Descuida, ya luego nos pondremos al día… ¡Hasta luego!

La pareja se fue dejando solos a Mimi y a Yamatto, pero Sora y Taichi seguían conversando en el trayecto a la salida… y estaban hablando precisamente de la pareja que habían dejado en el café.

-Sabes, no lo entiendo- comentó Taichi.

-¿Lo de las flores?- fue lo único que se ocurrió a la pelirroja.

-No…- quedo pensativo- Bueno si, pero eso no… no entiendo a Yamatto y a Mimi.

-¿Te refieres a su renuncia?

-Exacto… no lo comprendo, Mimi tenía una carrera exitosa como modelo y hasta iba a viajar a Francia, ¿Y qué me dices de Yamatto? ¡Iba a salir de gira internacional! ¿Y que es lo que van a hacer ahora? Mimi ayudará a tu madre en la florería y Yama cantara en el café- bar de Koushiro… y no estoy diciendo que sean malos trabajos, tu mamá es muy exitosa y nuestro amigo es buen administrador y ha logrado sacar adelante su negocio, pero… esa pareja tiene mucho mas potencial artístico, no se que es lo que le sucedió a Yamatto.

-Tú lo apoyaste.

-Lo apoyo como amigo que soy, pero eso no quiere decir que acepte y comprenda lo que pasa por la cabeza de ese loco.

-Tal vez con el tiempo lo comprendas- respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Entender que?

-No lo sé… lo sabrás con el tiempo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Se han sentido bien?- preguntó Yamatto antes de dar un sorbo a su café.

-¿Cuándo hablamos con Deyanira?- inquirió como respuesta- Pues al principio Sora y yo estábamos muy nerviosas por que no sabíamos como reaccionaría, pero creo que luego de decirlo… ¿Qué sucede?

-Sabes perfectamente que no me refería a eso- aclaró con una sonrisa.

-Bien- suspiró cansada y llevo ambas manos a su vientre- Este pequeñito o pequeñita y yo no hemos tenido ningún problema, estamos tranquilos.

-¿Segura? ¿Ningún mareo? ¿No has sentido nauseas? ¿Algún tipo de antojo?

-Nada… estoy perfectamente bien.

-Me alegro- suspiro aliviado- Juro que si algo te hubiera sucedido mientras yo iba a la disquera no me lo hubiera perdonado.

-Apenas voy en el segundo mes, Yama; además no es como si hubiera ido al fin del mundo y no fuera a regresar- comento divertida.

-Si, y ya lo leí… los primeros tres meses de embarazo son los mas riesgosos y no debes hacer tantos esfuerzos o algo podría pasar.

-Estoy embarazada, no moribunda- aclaró.

-No me importa… hasta que no pasemos los meses de riesgo no harás nada que te agote, y punto final.

Mimi rodó los ojos y sonrió con dulzura… Yamatto sería un padre excelente.

-¿Sabes algo, mi amor?

-Dime.

-Ya me muero por que nuestro bebé nazca y poder tenerlo en mis brazos.

-Todavía me faltan como seis o siete meses para eso, cielo, pero siendo sincera… yo también estoy ansiosa por tenerlo a nuestro lado.

-¿Te imaginas? Nuestro bebé junto a nosotros en poco tiempo… ¡No puedo esperar! ¿Y te imaginas cuando venga el segundo? Eso sería…

-¡Un momento Yamatto Ishida!- la fantasía terminó en ese momento- ¿Cuándo nazca el segundo? Aún no tenemos al primero, ¿Y tú ya estas planeando más? ¿Cuántos hijos se supone que quieres tener?

-¿Te parecen tres?- preguntó algo asustado.

-¡Tres!- exclamo ella- ¿Te parece que estoy en condiciones de cargar con tres hijos?

-No digo que a penas nazca nuestro bebé tengamos que tener el siguiente y el siguiente… solo digo… que sería lindo que formáramos una familia… una gran familia.

-Supongo que exagere- admitió ella- Lo siento… esto del embarazo me vuelve un poco sensible.

-Descuida, eso es normal… y creo que yo debí especificar mejor mi punto de vista.

-Eso lo note… pero tienes razón… sería lindo tener mas niños en un próximo futuro.

-Por supuesto, y yo me encargare que nada les falte, a mi hijos, a ti… a nuestro perro, a los tres gatos, dos hámsteres, una iguana y cuatro tortuguitas.

-¿Crees que dejare que tantos animales vivan en mi casa? ¡Ni hablar!

-Pero a nuestro hijo le gustarán.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Lo educare así.

-Pues yo le enseñare a que no le haga caso a las locuras de su rebelde e insensato padre.

-¡Auch! Eso si me dolió- fingió dolor- Y a todo esto… ¿Qué te gustaría que fuera?

-No lo sé… mientras nazca fuerte y sano no me importaría si fuera niño o niña.

-Pues yo quisiera que fuera un niño, pero si fuese una niña la querría igual.

-Vas a ser un excelente padre, amor.

-Espero serlo, Meems- dijo Yamatto seriamente- No quisiera cometer algún error con él o ella y que luego me lo recriminara… no podría perdonármelo nunca.

-No sería solo tu culpa- lo apoyó Mimi- Ambos estamos juntos en esto, así que anímate… esto no debería deprimirnos sino, por el contrario, debería unirnos.

-Si, tienes razón, además también leí que los bebés sienten las preocupaciones de sus padres, y lo menos que quiero es que este pequeñín escuche algo que no debería.

-Sabe que lo quieres- sonrió ella- Lo sabe desde el primer instante que fue concebido… y será criado con muchísimo amor, ya lo verás.

-Quisiera que el tiempo pasara rápido para que ya pueda escuchar mi voz.

-Dicen que pueden escuchar desde que están en el vientre de la madre.

-Hagamos la prueba.

Yamatto se acerco lo suficiente a Mimi como para que no se viera muy sospechoso, después de todo, ella solo tenía dos meses de embarazo y aún no se había hecho de dominio público su estado, y por ahora preferían mantenerlo así; Yamatto era un figura publica y ella también, y ambos no les convenía que todos se enteraran… primero debían saberlo sus amigos y parte de sus familiares, el resto podía saberlo en cualquier momento, pero por ahora era mejor que no.

Una vez cerca del vientre de ella, le habló calmadamente a su hijo.

-Hola, pequeño…- sonrió con ternura- Creo que no sabes quien soy así que te lo diré, yo soy tu papá… se que aún eres muy chiquito para entenderlo pero… eres lo mas grande que tengo en la vida, y a partir de ahora te aseguro que nada te va a faltar por que siempre estaré yo para cuidarte y protegerte… a ti y a tu mami… a tu mamá que es la mujer que mas amo y amare en este mundo… a ella que le debo todo lo bueno que tengo… a ti y a ella los cuidare para siempre, y los protegeré con mi vida si es necesario… y quiero que sepas que a pesar que eres tan pequeño y tan indefenso… te amo… y nunca habrá nada mas importante que tu… a partir de ahora y hasta que muera tu serás lo único por lo que yo tenga que vivir… y tu madre también, claro.

Aunque se debiera a su embarazo, Mimi no pudo evitar derramar unas cuantas lagrimas por las palabras de Yamatto, del amor de su vida y del padre de su hijo… a pesar de saberlo todo no hay como escuchar esas frases de los labios del ser amado, estaba conmovida y emocionada; tanto que ella también quiso dedicarle unas palabritas a su bebé.

-Hey, pequeñito…- susurró con voz quebrada- No se como funciona esto y no se si sea necesario que te lo diga ahora que aún no me puedes escuchar, pero… yo también te quiero mucho, mas que a mi vida incluso… y sabes algo más… quiero que le digas algo al gruñón de tu padre… que a pesar de todo lo que hemos pasado y de todo lo que pasaremos nunca olvide que lo amo, que siempre será el amor de mi vida y que se prepare… por que nunca más dejare que se valla de mi lado y que de ser necesario lo encadeno a una iglesia… por que lo amo tanto que soy capaz de dar la vida por él… así como soy capaz de dar la vida por ti sin siquiera pensarlo… nunca lo olvides, hijito.

Yamatto secó con sus dedos algunas lágrimas que Mimi aún tenía en las mejillas.

-Yo también soy capaz de dar la vida por ti, mi cielo- susurraba sonriendo- Y la que se debe preparar eres tú… por que soy yo el que no te va a dejar ir nunca, y lamento decirte que estarás para siempre al lado de este gruñón, rebelde y engreído hombre.

No se necesitaron más palabras.

Mimi se acerco rápidamente al ojiazul, dándole un apasionado beso lleno de amor y de ternura, beso que él respondió inmediatamente, sin importarles que los pudieran ver… en ese momento solo les importaba ellos y nadie más.

¡Al diablo todo el mundo!

Solo existían Yamatto Ishida y Mimi Tachikawa.

-¿Para siempre, Yamatto?- preguntó ella aún llorando.

-Para siempre, Meems.

Permanecieron abrazados por mucho mas tiempo del que la gente disponía... y en absoluto les importo dar un espectáculo del cual hablar; además, todos hablaban por que tenían algo que decir, y si iban a hablar sobre ese amor tan grande y profundo que se tenían el uno por el otro, bien valí la pena el sacrificio de hacer una escenita.

Su amor merecía ese pequeño sacrificio y más.

Su amor y futuro hijo.

A fuera de ese pequeño café, y desde una ventana, Taichi Yagami miraba aquella escenita con una sonrisa… parecía que al fin todo se iba acomodando.

-Creo que lo entiendo- comentó él.

-¿Qué es lo que entiendes, cariño?

-Que mi pregunta estaba mal formulada- sonrió mientras caminaba por la calle.

-¿Tu pregunta?- preguntó confundida Sora- Ahora la que no esta entendiendo nada aquí soy yo Tai, explícate.

-Que yo siempre buscaba un "por que"… y hasta ahora me doy cuenta que era un "por quien"… que extraño… creo que estoy empezando a entender a Yamatto.

Sora observaba a su prometido con una sonrisa en el rostro… al fin se había enterado.

Ahora a Mimi y a Yamatto solo les quedaba afrontar el mundo con firmeza, era algo que debían hacer.

Por el bien de su amor y por el de su hija o hijo.

Por ese pequeño ser que ambos tendrían muy pronto junto a ellos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡Hola a todos los lectores interesados!

Se que a hace mucho no paso por aquí, pero hoy he tenido muchas ganas de escribir algo como esto… lo escribí y me dije, "¿Por qué no publicarlo?"

Así que he ahí el motivo de mi escrito.

Y este pequeño trabajo quisiera dedicarlo a un colega (o amiga, no se como lo vea ella) que ama y adora esta pareja tanto o mas que yo… ¡A Sakura Tachikawa!

A ti, Sakura, que prometí dedicarte una historia y aquí cumplo mi palabra… espero que si lo lees sea de tu agrado.

Creo que eso es todo… les agradezco que hayan leído esta improvisada historia con la cual creo que retorno al mundo del "Mimato".

Nos vemos en otra oportunidad.

¡Se cuidan!

Akuma Sheryl.


End file.
